janet_edwardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fran
“Fran came out of Lottery twenty-five years ago with Sapphire,” said Lucas. “She must have gained her prejudices since then.”Edwards, Janet. Telepath (Hive Mind Book 1) (p. 114). Wallam-Crane Press. Kindle Edition. Personality Rigid professional attitudes and role. Expects everyone to conform to her opinion of how they should act and how they should do their jobs. Petty and spiteful. She is very ambitious and even though she has presumably been successfully working in a similar capacity for law enforcement, being a team leader in a telepath unit is considered to be the pinnacle of success for law enforcement. "… have to do this or I lose the promotion of a lifetime. Everyone would think …" ''Edwards, Janet. Telepath (Hive Mind Book 1) (p. 46). Wallam-Crane Press. Kindle Edition. Early Years She came out of lottery 25 years prior to the start of the series, at the same time as the hive discovered Sapphire was a telepath. She was imprinted as Liaison team leader but was expected to serve on a team for several years before being eligible to advance up to deputy, then team lead. However, Sapphire rejected her and she was not interviewed for any of the other telepath units until Amber was found. In the mean time Fran worked in law enforcement and developed a dislike of telepaths. Unit Responsibilities Liaison Team Leader. Her initial responsibilities before Amber's unit went activy is to prepare the team, monitor the hive to find out where the troubled spots are and to pass that information on to the Tactical team. The Tactical team requests information and research from the Liaison teams. (''See Hive England/Telepath Units for more information concerning the Liaison team's duties..) Summary Telepath She is only in the first part before the unit goes active. During that time she causes a lot of problems within her team and the unit overall. Amber ends up by firing her and she is immediately escorted out of the Unit. Her deputy Nicole takes over and they have their first emergency run the very next morning. Defender Fran's murdered body is found at the beginning of the book. During the investigation it is discovered that her dislike of telepaths developed into a deep seated hatred and she started conspiring with others to do away with the telepaths all together. At least that is what she believes the plan is, she eventually discovers that the conspiracy is broader in scope so she changes gear and investigates the conspiracy to prove that regular law enforcement can function just as well as a telepath unit and that telepaths aren't needed. Needless to say, her own fate proves how very mistaken she was. Investigating the law enforcement unit where Fran last worked, Amber discovers that only one of the group mildly liked her, most of them - including her boss - heartily detested Fran. Her funeral is an awkward scene, near the end of the book, where nobody has a good word to say about Fran. References